dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
WDD 12: Te Reto Cuádruple
En el último episodio de Wiki del Drama tuvimos la Secuela más loca del mundo. Descubrimos los trapos sucios de algunas personas, tuvimos sesiones de tarot e incluso nuestra presentadora perdió sus zapatos. Hoy al fin, estamos en la semifinal. Nuestros últimos cuatro concursante se enfrentaran a las torturas más maquiavélicas y retorcidas en este episodio de.. WIKI DEL DRAMA Capítulo 12: Te reto cuádruple. DaniDT: ¡¡Los cuatro finalistas!! Esto es genial. Si logró ganar repartiré mi dinero con Courtney y conseguiré… Paula: Déjalo soldado. La sargento se llevará la victoria por todos los caídos en esta sangrienta guerra que… Nofor: ¿Sabes que todos ellos están a salvo en la Isla de los Perdedores no? Paula: Igual. Seguro que allí están todos sufriendo con los retorcidos y malvados planes de Dani… -*En la isla de los Perdedores… * Nicoleta: Esto si es vida…. Luis: Si, prefiero mil veces estar en este hotel de lujo que en aquel campamento… Gyula: Debería haberme eliminado antes… Hotaru: Opino igual. Deberías haber sido eliminado antes *Toma su jugo de coco* Duncs: No empieces. Esto es demasiado genial como para estropearlo con sus peleas… J: *Aparece de detrás de unos matorrales* Hey, Apple!! Disney: Yo como mínimo soy StrawBerry :Diva: Tristán: Creo que yo sería un watermelon :/ J: ¿De qué están hablando? .-. Dani os necesita. ¿Recuerdan la semana pasada? Cuando Marcos fue eliminado cruelmente y los concursantes les sometieron a torturas inimaginables? Marcos: Wow, a eso le llamo yo ser amable. J: No me pagan por ello, ni siquiera me pagan. Tomoka: Tú por lo menos tienes dos raciones de comida al día. Out: Eso es cierto, re-loco. J: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Solo yo tenía que venir a buscarlos. Sant: *Se encoge de brazos* Aquí nos dan de comer y Satanás tiene un gusto muy refinado. Tomi: ¿Qué quieren? *Gruñe* Nicoleta: Tomi, sit. *Tomi le obedece* Perdonad, a veces aún está un poco salvaje. Tomi (confesionario): No sé a qué se refiere con salvaje… *Atrapa una mosca con la boca* ¿En serio, a que se refiere? J: Bueno déjense de tonterías y vengan conmigo. Hoy será el día de su venganza… -*Volviendo al campamento…* Vile: *Entra al comedor seguida de Paula* ¿Qué tal? Nofor: Bien… Paula: No pareces animado. Nofor: ¿Ah no?… Vile: No. ¿Qué ocurre? Nofor: Estuve pensando… Pensé en lo lejos que había llegado, de eso pasé a pensar en los eliminados, de eso en patatas, de eso pasé a pensar en ríos y… Paula: Resume ¬¬ Nofor: Bueno que acabé pensando en Marcos y sus acusaciones a DaniDT. Paula: ¿Tú también crees que tiene una alianza con Dani? Nofor: No se… Piénsalo hay muchas eliminaciones que no tienen sentido. Seguro que alguien en la sombra las orquestó… Paula *confesionario*: YO las orquesté. Paula: Eso es una tontería. DaniDT no le haría daño a nadie. DaniDT: *Llega al comedor* ¡Ahhh! Si encuentro al que tocó mi autógrafo de Courtney sería capaz de matarlo. *Los mira y vuelve a salir* Paula: Es una forma de hablar. Sigo pensando que es una tontería. Vile: Sí que es cierto que el Equipo Español siempre tuvieron más facilidades… Paula: ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad. Vile: Oh vamos. Es mucho más fácil representar un logo de España que uno de Veteranía. Paula: Pero siempre estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones. Nofor: Esa no es la cuestión, chicas. ¿Estáis conmigo? Vile: Estoy de acuerdo. Paula: … Y-Yo también… Paula (confesionario): … No sé qué hacer. Por una parte me va bien que ellos sospechen de DaniDT ya que apartan las sospechas de mí que soy la que de verdad eliminé a la gente. Por otro lado sé que DaniDT podría serme útil más adelante ya que si llegamos a los tres últimos seguro que Vile y Nofor se alían en mi contra… Dani: ¡¡Bienvenidos!! Tenemos a los últimos cuatro campistas. Los cuatro más fuertes. Los más locos. Los más hambrientos de sangre y los más… Nofor: *Susurra* Tramposos… DaniDT: ¿Dijiste? Nofor: Amistosos. Sin duda somos los más amistosos o sino no estaríamos aquí. DaniDT *Confesionario*: Me parece que los cuatro estamos muy bien sincronizados y será difícil votar esta noche por alguien… Suerte que ni Marcos ni Lley llegaron hasta aquí… Nofor *Confesionario*: Realmente no se me va a hacer nada difícil hoy votar por DaniDT, ¿vieron como se hace el tonto? Dani: Bien, la semana pasada ya tuvieron unos invitados y los torturaron de la mejor manera. Así que.. ¿Qué otra cosa más benévola podría hacer que dejarlos que se venguen? -*Se ve a los eliminados entrar pintados de guerra y con caras serias y furiosas* 4 Semifinalistas: …. -*Serie de confesionarios:* Vile: Wow. Solo puede decir… Nofor: …Se volvieron chiflados,… DaniDT: …Locos, completamente locos… Paula: …¿Qué me dicen de sus pintas?... Vile: ….Grotescas… DaniDT: …Vomitivas… Nofor: ….Espantosas… Paula: ¿Pintas de tipos duros? Gente así yo la venzo… Vile: … Si fuera Lady Gaga… Nofor: …¿Lo primero que pensé? Dios,… DaniDT: …Esto… Paula: …No puede… Vile: …Ser Nicki Minaj. -*Fin Confesionarios Seguidos* Dani: Eliminados, pueden sentarse en esas gradas. Vosotros cuatro, allí tenéis vuestros puestos. Como pueden ver, en su mesa tienen varios objetos de los eliminados. Si lo usan podrán saltarse el reto de esa persona pero solo lo podrán hacer servir una vez para esa persona. Es decir: Si Marcos os plantea un reto solo podéis usar el comodín para Marcos. Si preferís enfrentaros al reto ganareis un comodín especial único e intransferible que sirve para todo. ¿Entendieron? Paula: ¿Quién dejó unos calcetines de comodín? .-. Dani: No encontramos nada más de Tomi… Qué más da: ¡¡Que gire la ruleta!! J: *Hace girar la ruleta* Reto de… ¡Gyula!! Gyula: Bien, yo elijo retar a DaniDT. DaniDT: *Susurrando* Gyuliana traidora… Gyula: ¿Sabes que te oigo? .-. DaniDT: Si .-. Gyula: Bien, ahora por decirme eso te enfrentarás a lo más cruel que te hicieron en la vida. Lo más terrorífico. Es posible que mueras en el intento. ¿Estás dispuesto a sufrir el riesgo? Dani: KA TA CALLEH Y LO DIGAH!! Gyula: :okay: Mi reto es… ¡¡Darle un beso a Eva!! DaniDT: Oh vamos no puede ser tan horrible… Dani: Traigan a la bestia!! -*Out y Sant salen con Eva atada con un collar* Eva: Grrrr… ¡GRRUUAU! ¡GRUUUAU! *Patea a Out en la entrepierna* Out: Re-Re-Loc… *Se desmaya* Sant: ¡Viejo, no me dejes solo con esto! D: DaniDT *confesionario*: Ese momento en el que te debates entre ganar un desafío o la muerte... Y yo escogí la vida DaniDT: Teóricamente… ¿No puede matarme no? Dani: Si, jajaja, Teóricamente. Jajaja. DaniDT: Hem… *Mira a Eva que lanza a Santeki contra Kuri y patea a Chef Hatchet* ¿Puedo usar un comodín? Dani: Bien Gyula. Aquí te devolvemos tu desodorante. Puedes volver a tu sitio. Gyula: La próxima vez no te escaparás… *Anda hacia atrás y se tropieza cayendo dentro de unos arbustos* ¡Ahhh! ¿Quién puso esto aquí? Me las pagará. ¡Los denunciaré! Dani: Si quieres hablar con el departamento de quejas…*Se ve al Chef Hatchet bajo de un cartel que pone Deparrtamemto de Kejas lanzando una mesa contra un pasante desconocido* Gyula: Creo que mejor… voy a… *Huye* Dani: Bien, J, vuelve a girar la rueda. J: *Gira la rueda* El reto es de…. *Redoble de tambores* Dani: ¡¡Dilo ya!! J: :okay: ¡¡Hotaru!! Hotaru: Genial. Está claro para quién es mi reto. Paula: ¿Yo? Hotaru: No .-. *Todos miran a Vile* No es Vile. *Todos miran a Nofor* Ni tampoco Nofor D8. *Todos le miran curiosos* ¡A DaniDT!!! Todos: Aaaah. Haberlo dicho antes. Hotaru: -.- Bien, DaniDT te reto a encontrar 10 cangrejos en 30 segundos. DaniDT: Hecho. Este reto es fácil. *Va hacia la playa* Dani: Tu reto comienza… ¡¡Ya!! *Enciende un cronómetro* DaniDT: ¡¡Allí!! *Salta sobre un cangrejo que le pellizca la nariz* ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Uno! *Salta sobre otro* 20 segundos después… Eliminados: ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! *DaniDT se desmaya con una docena de cangrejos que tienen sus pinzas cerradas en él* Dani: ¡¡Lo logró!! Bien DaniD aquí tienes un comodín único e intransferible. DaniDT: Geni… *Se desmaya* Sant/Kuri: *Lo llevan a su sitio arrastrándolo* Nofor (Confesionario): Vi a DaniDT, lleno de rasguños y un ojo morado, y… Me sentí horrible. Pau (confesionario): He visto cuerpos desmembrados en la guerra. Gente sin cabeza y bañada en sangre. Pero eso fue… Espeluznante…. Vile: *entra en el confesionario*: ¿En serio viste todo eso? .-. Pau: Te sorprendería saber todo lo que puedes ver teniendo una buena consola… DaniD (confesionario): ¿De dónde sacaron esos cangrejos? Cada vez que cierro los ojos los veo…. *Parpadea* ¡Aaaah!! ¡¡Alejaos!! Dani: El siguiente será…¡¡Disney!! Disney: Yo no quiero torturar a nadie. Dani: ¡¡Eso es para hipsters, reta de una vez a alguien!! Disney: *Se quita sus gafas Ray-ban y deja su Iphone* :Okay: Disney (confesionario): No entiendo porque me llaman Hipster… En fin, solo espero que luego de esto puede tomarme un café tranquilamente en Starbucks… Uh, como amo su café :D Disney: Ummm, veamos yo cantaré una canción y ustedes deben… Dani: ¡Nada de canciones! Disney: ¿Interpretación? *Dani niega* ¿Cotilleos? *Dani niega* ¿Fotografía? *Dani niega* ¿Y qué quieres que haga? :yuno: Dani: Ahora que lo pienso... podrías cantar... jejeje Disney: ¿Y ese cambio de opinión? Dani: Verás... *le susurra al oído* Disney: Eres muy cruel conmigo... :okay: Dani: Entonces... ¿a quien le harás la tortura? Disney: Umm, Pobre DaniD, para darle un respiro le haré la prueba a Nofor. Dani: Pues la tortura será para Danid entonces. Disney: :okay: Dani: ¡Traigan unos cascos y un ordenador por favor! Sant: *llega con los cascos y el portátil* Es mi momento de demostrarle que soy un buen pasan... Jota: *llega con los cascos y el portátil y se los entrega a Dan* ¡Aquí tiene! Sant: ¡Oh, venga ya! Dani: Perfecto... ¿de dónde sacamos el vídeo? Disney: Lo tengo colgado en Islagram, Foodbook... Dani: Con eso me vale, búscalo Disney: ¡Aquí tengo el vídeo! Dani: ¡Perfecto! Conecten los cascos y ponédselo a DaniD DaniD: ¿Que van hacer? Dani: Inicia el vídeo y sube el volumen *El vídeo empieza y se ve que es Dis cantando una canción de Justin Bieber* Disney: Te digo que no va a funcionar DaniD: ¡AAAAH! QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELO. QUÍTAMELO Dani: ¿Seguro? Tendrás que gastar otro comodín DaniD: Entonces no... ¡Pero no puedo resistir esto! Disney: :okay: DaniD: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar así!? Dan: Umm, 10 minutos DaniD: ¡¿Qué?! Dan: ¡10 minutos! DaniD: ¡Ya te oí pero me parece demasiado! Dan: Si sigues oyendo es que no hay suficiente volumen *sube el volumen de los cascos y el vídeo* DaniD: ¡¡AAAAH!! ¡Por lo menos ya han pasado 4 minutos! Dan: *gritando* 10 minutos contando desde... ¡Ahora! DaniD: *trauma face* -*Pasados los 10 minutos* Dan: ¡Bien, yasta! *para el vídeo* DaniD: *Se quita los cascos y los tira fuertemente al suelo* ¡Al fin liberado de esa tortura! Disney: :okay: No sabéis apreciar el arte. Fui telonera de Miley Cyrus y Paula Rojo en… Dani: Ya escribirás tus memorias aburridas otro día. Disney: :okay: Dan: ¡Y volvemos a girar la ruleta! *la ruleta señala la foto de Dawn* ¡Dawn! Dawn: *Con varias vendas* Bueno, ¡ha llegado la hora de vengarme de ti, Vile! DaniD: ¡Bien! ¡Ya estaba harto de tanto reto! Dawn: Pero me decanto por DaniD DaniD: ¡Oh, venga ya! Dawn: Bueno, todos saben que para llegar al estado del alma en el que estoy yo se necesita mucho entrenamiento. Además todos ustedes tienen los chacras cerrados. Tristán (Confesionario): Creo que esa chica es una acosadora… o.o Dawn: Deben dejar fluir la energía a través de vosotros. Debéis notar el viento. ¡SER EL VIENTO! Dani: ¿Podemos dejar la lección de: 20 maneras de descubrir si tomé Cocameron, para otro día? Dawn: Mi reto es… Debes alimentar a esos ciervos pequeños. DaniDT: ¿Ciervos? Seguro que no son peligrosos… *Le entregan un saco de hierba* Ciervo: *Se acerca a DaniDT y este lo abraza* Todos: Oooooooooooooooooow :’D Dawn: Yo no me refería a esos ciervos. Sino a aquellos. *Señala unas llamas de metro y medio de alto* Nofor: Eso no son ciervos, sino llamas .-. Dawn: O.O ¿En serio? Claro, por eso no querían ver Bambi conmigo… Dani: *Murmurando con el Chef* Recuérdame que no la deje participar nunca más… DaniDT: Bien, alimentaré las llamas… Llama 1: Ola K Ase? Dawn: Os presentaré. Sr. Gyula este es DaniDT, DaniDT este es Sr. Gyula. Gyula: ¿Le pusiste mi nombre a la llama? D8 Dawn: Claro. Creo que el nombre fue muy apropiado. Hotaru: ES muy apropiado. Dawn: ¿Verdad? Espera que te presente a Sr. Hotaru y ya los conocerás a los dos. Hotaru: .-. Dawn: Y esa es lana de rey... Disney: ¡OMG! ¿¡Es Lana del Rey, la cantante!? Todos: ¿Quién? ¬¬ Disney: Es una cantante. Vile: Oh si, esa que todas sus canciones son más lentas que Gyula. :Retarded: Gyula: ¡Oye! Dawn: Se equivocan… Todos: *Corren a por su autógrafo* ¡Autógrafo!! Luis: Esa cantante me gusta mucho. No me pierdo ni uno de sus discos. Lana del Rey es Heavy Metal puro *Finge estar tocando una guitarra* Todos: *Paran en seco* Llama del Rey: Ola K Ase? Todos: .-. *Huyen* Dawn: Os lo dije. Ella no es la cantante, es mi tercera llama, Llama del Rey. ¿Verdad que se parecen? Dani: Que reto más fácil…. *Coge un poco de heno* Llama del Rey: Ola K Ase? Malimenta o K Ase? *Escupe fuego* DaniD: .-. Prefiero usar el comodín… Dani: Bien y usas tu primer comodín. Siguiente reto… -*Se ve a DaniD peleando contra el Chef Hatchet sobre un plataforma sobre el agua mientras Pirañas saltan alrededor* -*Se ve a DaniD escarbando en el suelo con una pala. A lo lejos se ve una docena de agujeros más* -*DaniD está parado en un escenario mientras montones de tomates le caen encima* -*DaniD besa apasionadamente un besugo* Dani: Bien, chico-torturado. Te quedaste sin comodines y tus compañeros aún no se han sometido a ningún reto. Tú próximo reto será… DaniD: ¡Ya basta!! Estoy harto de esto. Me rindo. No seguiré con esta tontería. *Arranca su atril y se lo lanza a Dani* Dani: ¡MOTHER OF…!! *Lo esquiva y le da a Nicoleta* Nicoleta: Bla Bla…. @-@ DaniD: *Se marcha enfadado* DaniDT *confesionario*: Estoy harto, siento que no he hecho nada para mercer esto, puede que acosara un poco a Courtney, pero no he hecho nada para que toda esta gente me odie, simplemente es muy duro ver que no le agradas a la gente y te quiere ver expulsado :c *se le escapa una lagrimita* Todos; *oyendo tras el confesionario* Tristán: ¿Qué hemos hecho? D: Paula: Esto es horrible... Dani: ¿En serio? ¿Un par de lágrimas y ya terminan con todo? En fin, blandengues... Marcos (Confesionario): Hay que reconocer que Dani tiene fortaleza, incluso yo me sentí mal por DaniDT... Disney: Déjenme hablar con él… Seguro que lo convenzo. Duncan: ¡Dis! ¡Espera! Disney: ¿? Duncan: Quítate esas gafas de Hipster. Si yo te viera así mientras estoy enfadado te pegaría Dis: :Okay: *Va donde DaniD* DaniDT, no puedes rendirte. Es lo que ellos quieren, además, ahora mismo están todos arrepentidos... DaniD: *Se gira y Dis se lanza al suelo* ¿Qué haces? .-. Disney: P-Pensé que ibas a lanzarme algo…Hazme caso, todos están arrepentidos. Además, mira, tengo algo que puede alegrarte… *le muestra el teléfono con una tele llamada a... ¡Courtney!* DaniD: ¡¡Dame!! *Le quita el celular* ¡Courtney! Courtney: DaniD, soy yo. Estoy en medio de un juicio en USA pero debía llamarte. No puedes rendirte. TU DEBES GANAR Juez (fuera de pantalla): ¡Courtney!! ¡Turn off the mobile phone!! Courtney: *Enseña el dedo corazón al juez* Gana, gana por los dos y llévate ese premio. *Aparece dos policías y le arrancan el celular de las manos* *Lo última que se ve es Courtney dándole una patada en la entrepierna al guardia* *Luego la vídeo llamada se corta* DaniD: Está bien Court, ganaré… Suerte de las palabras de Courtney, sino me habría rendido… Disney: .-. *Agarra su celular* Si... Courtney, es todo gracias a ella... creo que iré un rato a llorar en aquel rincón. Dani: Bien, ya me aburrí de este juego -.- Eliminados: *Durmiendo en las gradas* Dani: !Ya sé! Jugaremos al Esquivapelotas. Nofor: Que imaginativo... Dani: SHUT UP! Formemos equipos... Después de una dura elección facilitada con cóctel de cocos.... * Dani: Equipo Paula: Paula, Disney, Tristán y Luis Equipo DaniD: DaniD, Marcos y Hotaru. Equipo Vile: Vile, Dawn y Gyula. Equipo Nofor: Nofor, Tomi, Duncs y Nicoletta. -*Partido 1: Paula Vs Vile*- Paula: ¡¡Adelante equipo!! *Ve que Luis está embobado mirandola* ¡¡Atento!! *Lanza una pelota contra Dawn* Dawn: *Esquiva* Este juego es demasiado peligroso... Tristán: ¿Peligroso? Sha-tonterías *Lanza una pelota contra Dawn* Dawn: *Se agacha* Gyula: *La pelota la golpea en la cara* @o@ Dawn: OMG... A ese se le rompieron algo más que los chacras... Dani: Gyula, eliminado. Disney: Emmm... Creo que leeré algo ¬¬ *Se sienta detrás de un roca a leer un libro* Paula: Etto... *Mira a su equipo* *Dis leyendo, Tristán haciendo la vertical y Luis sigue embobado mirandola* ¡Qué equipo más inútil! Disney: En realidad yo estoy leyendo el reglamento de esto... Si os lo hubieras leído sabrías que está prohibido meditar, hacer la vertical y vestir sueters de rayas... *Mira a su equipo* Ups... Paula: :facepalm: Dani: ¡Dame ese libro! *Disney le entrega el libro de reglas* Dani: *Al Chef* ¿Desde cuando tenemos reglas? o.o Chef: *Se encoge de hombros* Disney: !Vamos, Pau! Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, esperanzas y sueños para vencer a... *Es eliminada por una pelota* .-. Dani: Una menos. Esto va a ser un Paula Vs Vile y Duncs. Paula (confesionario): El Esquivapelotas es como un juego de estrategia mortal... Solo que con pelotas de goma espuma :retarded: Vile: *Lanza una bola* Paula: *La esquiva* Tss. Esto es demasiado fácil... Vile: *De nuevo vuelve a lanzar una pelota* Paula: *Pincha la pelota con un técnica de artes marciales* Dani: Está estrictamente prohibido utilizar artes marciales en el juego. !Paula eliminada! Paula: Pero el Paujitsu no es un arte cualquiera. !ES UN ARTE... *Le lanzan una pelota en la cara* -*Partido 2: DaniD Vs Nofor*- DaniD: ... ¿Tienen pensado hacer algo? ... Marcos: No. Hotaru: Lo dudo. DaniD: .-. ¿Y que harán en todo el partido? Marcos: *Se pone a dormir* Hotaru: *Se pone unos auriculares* Judas, Judas... Dani: Está prohibido dormir y escuchar música en el campo... Marcos/Hotaru: :yaoming: Nofor: Bien, háganle caso al mejor capitán. Paula: Pero yo no estoy en tu equipo (wth) Nofor: Me refería a mi... Nicoleta: Este juego me encanta. Me recuerda a las guerras de comida en la cárcel... Duncan: ¿Estuviste en la carcel? o.o Nicoleta: Si, secuestré a un chico llamado Alejandro :retarded: Nofor/Tomi/Duncan: *Se alejan de ella* Nicoleta: Tranquilos, solo secuestre a chicos guapos :jaja: Nofor/Tomi/Duncan: :Okay: Nicoleta: Bien, ahora hagan caso a la persona inteligente... Marcos: Pero yo soy del equipo contrario... Nicoleta: !Me refería a mí!! D8 Nofor: Yo soy el capitán... Nicoleta: ¡¡Formación de los patos blancos en celo!! Duncan: ¿Eso existe? .-. Nicoleta (confesionario): NPI Nicoleta: Pues claro. Viene de... Europa de Norsud :mentira: Nofor: Técnica del pato mareado. ¡¡A dar vueltas!! *Comienza a dar vueltas y su equipo le sigue* ¡¡Ahora, disparad!! Todos: *Mareados* Nicoleta: *Lanza a Tomi* Tomi: *Lanza a Nofor* Nofor: *Lanza a Duncan* Duncan: *Lanza a Nicoleta* Dani: *Cansado de que no se calle lanza el libro a Gyula* Paula: *Lanza a Luis para que deje de mirarla* Dani: ¡¡Y DaniD gana la ronda!! Danid: *Durmiendo de pie* ¿Ah si? -*Partido Final: DaniD Vs Vile*- DaniD: Venga equipo... Marcos: !Ahhh! No puedo jugar, me lesioné el febillo... DaniD: Ese hueso ni existe .-. Marcos: ¿Acaso eres médico? DaniD: No pero... Marcos: Pues yo sí. Marcos, licenciado y doctorado en medicina y especialista en febillos. *Saca un diploma de su mochila* Mi licencia... Marcos (confesionario): No saben la clase de cosas que puedes encontrar en internet :yaoming: DaniD: Wow, ¿crees que me puedo creer...? Marcos: Que le vamos a hacer, no puedo jugar. Con las ganas que tenía u.u DaniD: ¬¬ Mentiroso. J: ¿Dónde está Hotaru? :D Dani: ¿Y esa sonrisa....? J: Es que llevaba como medio capitulo sin hablar... Duncan: OMG! Lley desapareció D8!! Disney: Necesitan a Diskigiri... Nicoleta: No, que va. Está allí :yaoming: *Señala a Lley que sale del baño* Hotaru: Es que uno no puede tener intimidad en este programa. Dani: JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ no Hotaru: :okay: Dani: Bien, antes de comenzar el partido DaniD ya perdió sus aliados... Hagamoslo más interesante... ¡¡El que pierda será eliminado directamente!! Vile/DaniD: o.o DaniDT *confesionario* Después de todo lo que he pasado aquí tengo que ganar este desafío, puede que esté solo pero puedo conseguirlo. No voy a dejar que Marcos y Hotaru estén contentos, por lo menos, not today. Gyula: ¡Debemos ganar! Dawn: *Meditando* Consultaré los posos de té para averiguarlo... Vile: ¡Déjate de poso de te! Lo único que necesitamos para vencer es... ¡¡Courtney!! *Señala un arbusto* DaniD: ¡¡Courtney!! ¡¡Viniste!! *Corre hacia donde dijo Vile* No hay nadie... Vile: Saliste del campo... Dani: VAYA, parece que este partido ya a acabado, chicos, a la fogata -*Ya en el lugar de eliminación, Pau, Nofor y Vile tienen sus respectivos malvaviscos* Nofor: ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto si ya sabemos al eliminado? Dani: Para restregárselo por la cara Vile: Eso es cruel... Nofor: No más que lo que tu hiciste para ganar Vile: Uh... Vile: (confesionario) Eso dolió... Dani: Danid, al bote de los pringaos Danid: *suspira* Fue bonito mientras duró, muchas gracias a todos, por lo menos ahora podré reunirme con Courtney. Tomi: Nada de eso, te vienes con nosotros en el SPA :3 Pau/Nofor/Vile: ¿SPA? :amazed: ¡¡Dani eliminanos a nosotros!! Nofor *confesionario* ¿Podéis explicarme por qué nadie me comentó acerca de la existencia de ese SPA? Si lo hubiese sabido, yo estaría eliminado hace 6 semanas. Vile *confesionario* UN SPAAA. Nunca he estado en un SPA, una vez fui a uno con mi familia pero me tuvieron que echar porque me lancé en bomba al jacuzzi y casi ahogo a uno de mis hermanos. Además, ¿sabiaís que no se puede hacer pis en la piscina? Dani: Neh :yaoming: ¡¡Traigan a la burra!! Nicoletta: No hace falta insultar.. u.u Dani: Me refería a la llamas... .-. Las llamas también se marcharan por el excusado. Dawn: Así me ahorro el billete de vuelta de ellas Duncan: Pero si no tenemos que pagar... ¿Cierto? Dani: Nos veremos en el próximo episodio de... J: WIKI DEL DRAMA Dani: Jotaaaaa :fuuu: J: Pero casi no hable... u.u Llama del Rey: Ola K Ase? Lo despides o K Ase? Bueno, perdón por la tardanza xD Este capitulo lo dedicamos a DaniD :3 Pau y Dis Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Fanfiction Categoría:Episodios de WDD